Wait and Bleed
by DANHK
Summary: El amor lo puede todo... Yo sólo conozco una manera de amar: "Mi manera de amarte... Matarte".


**Título –** Wait and Bleed

**Disclaimer –** Beyblade me pertenece en mi retorcida mente.

**Dedicatoria -** Este fanfic está dedicado a _**Kuchiki Hiwatari**_ con motivo de su cumpleaños. Niña, te cumplí. Ojalá tu regalo te guste (y no esté demasiado confuso), lo escribí con mucho cariño para ti. Que te la pases muy bien y que cumplas muchos años más.

**Aclaraciones –** Yaoi (¿hay otro género?), deathfic, algo de "lenguaje fuerte", remedo de lime, ¿crackfic?… creo que es todo.

**Canción** _(Traducción)_

La letra estará en desorden y será usada como una "prolongación" de los pensamientos subconscientes de Kai.

Diálogos

Es lo que Kai dice en su estado "consciente".

_Diálogos_

Son los diálogos del lado "subconsciente" de Kai (obviamente Rei ignora su existencia).

-Diálogos

Será lo que Rei diga. Habrá texto que estará "centrado"; éste se referirá a las acciones que se llevan a cabo entre los personajes y estará escrito en el punto de vista de Kai.

* * *

Todos creen que fui el único que se salvó de ser víctima de los experimentos retorcidos de ese lugar.

Todos creen que fui el único sin consecuencias graves.

_**I wander out where you can't see**__**. **__(Camino donde no puedas ver.)_

_El único normal._

_**Inside my shell, I wait and bleed**__**. **__(Dentro de mi concha, espero y sangro.)_

Tala se convirtió en un ser mitad máquina, mitad humano; Bryan, ya sin emociones, en un sádico imparable; Spencer e Ian… ¡a quién le importan!

Todo por Boris.

¡Ah, Boris!

_Un gran hombre, ¿no?_

Sí, lo era.

_**Goodbye. **__(Adiós.)_

Ese bastardo hijo de puta fue quien nos transformó en lo que somos.

_**This is not the way I picture me**__**. **__(Esta no es la manera en la que me imaginé.)_

_Deberíamos estarle agradecidos._

_Yo lo estoy._

Claro, el tener el sentimiento de gratitud no implica el de lástima o consideración.

_Debía morir._

_**And takin' your breath away**__**. **__(Y llevarme tu respiración lejos.)_

Es extraño. Cuando lo seguí a ese callejón sentí una especie de simpatía –empatía- por él.

_Tan indefenso._

Me recordó a mí mismo cuando era un niño.

_Tan cobarde y débil._

_**I've felt the hate rise up in me**__**. **__(He sentido el odio alzarse en mí.)_

Su asqueroso rostro deformándose por el miedo.

No es como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

…O un monstruo.

_Soy normal._

Estaba paralizado.

Sus ligeros temblores delataban el terror que se había apoderado de él.

_Soy mejor a los demás._

_**Something about this, so very wrong**__**. **__(Algo sobre esto, demasiado mal.)_

Fue fácil.

Saqué mi navaja y la enterré en su yugular.

Ni siquiera opuso resistencia.

_¡Ja! Es repulsivo el miedo que sentía._

_**I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this. **__(Tuve que reírme fuertemente, desearía que esto no me hubiera gustado.)_

Recuerdo el olor de su sangre.

El sabor de ella.

Metálico…

No… Más bien putrefacta.

Como su cruel corazón.

_Pero la sangre era bella._

Sí, realmente hermosa. Como tú, mon cher.

Tu sabor debe ser diferente.

_Mucho más dulce._

-¿Kai? Yo… yo no te entiendo…

¿No? Mi neko querido, es la primera vez que me dices eso.

Pensé que habías dicho que deseabas comprenderme.

…_Que me amabas._

_**I have sinned by just makin' my mind up**__**. **__(He pecado tan sólo por convencerme.)_

Creí en tus palabras.

Sé que fuiste sincero.

Confié en ti.

¿Acaso me mentiste aquella ocasión?

_¡Traidor!_

_Siempre lo supe._

No estoy haciendo nada que te deba atemorizar. Simplemente externo mis pensamientos… mis emociones. Pensé que era algo que los amantes hacían.

_¿Amantes?_

_Todo fue una farsa._

-Te amo, Kai. De verdad lo hago. –Tu voz flaquea, las lágrimas comienzan a rodar por tu inmaculada piel. –Es sólo que…

¿Que qué? ¡Vamos, dilo!

Seamos honestos entre nosotros.

Los novios siempre se dicen la verdad aunque duela.

_No me gusta el dolor._

_**The pain was al**__**ways free. **__(El dolor siempre estuvo libre.)_

-Que estás actuando muy raro.

Por fin conseguiste sacar esas palabras de tu boca. Cierras tus dorados ojos para no observar mi dura expresión.

No estoy enfadado, gatito. Jamás podría enojarme contigo.

Te amo, ¿no es cierto?

_¿No es cierto?_

_**You haven't learned a thing**__**. **__(No has aprendido nada.)_

Por eso te dije que sí cuando me declaraste tus sentimientos.

_No quería estar solo._

Vamos, cariño, ¡relájate!

Te explicaré lo que sucede.

_No estoy actuando raro._

_Así soy en realidad._

_**I can't control my shakes, how the hell did I get here? **__(No puedo controlar mis temblores, ¿cómo demonios llegué aquí?)_

¿Recuerdas el campeonato mundial en Rusia hace dos años?

Asientes.

¿Recuerdas cuando Black Dranzer se volvió mi blade?

Asientes.

En ese momento me transformé completamente. Lo único que buscaba era el poder –el absoluto y seductor poder. No me importaba pisotear nada ni a nadie con tal de completar mis ambiciones.

Me volví egoísta, egocéntrico… malvado.

-Estabas fuera de ti. Ése no eras tú.

Sonríes levemente, estirando tus finos dedos para alcanzar mi rostro.

_**I haven't changed a thing**__**. **__(No he cambiado nada.)_

Los tomo entre los míos y los beso suavemente.

_Hipócrita._

A pesar de ser tan diferente… Ése era yo.

_**The flesh was in my bones. **__(La carne estaba en mis huesos.)_

Fue Boris quien me hizo eso en uno de sus mil veces malditos experimentos. Reprimió la parte de mí que disfrutaba la maldad, que se extasiaba con su psicosis. Creía que la podríamos enjaular en mi subconsciente para ser liberada sólo en batalla cuando fuese requerida.

_**Well, I'm a victim Manchurian candidate. **__(Bien, soy una víctima, candidato de Manchuria.)_

Sería la suprema máquina de beybatalla.

Su plan falló y esa parte se anuló casi por completo.

_Casi…_

_Aún sigo vivo._

_**I've felt the hate rise up in me**__**. **__(He sentido el odio alzarse en mí.)_

Sólo fue traída de regreso cuando sostuve ese pérfido blade, cuando él me volvió suyo.

Al final, gracias a ti y a ellos, mis amigos, logré librarme de esa oscuridad.

_Logré hacerla invisible a sus ojos._

Pero tranquilízate, minino. He aprendido a controlar esa minúscula fracción de mí.

Te prometo que no te volverá a hacer daño.

Lo que me ha salvado de ese monstruo es tu amor.

Te beso tiernamente en tus carnosos labios. Sabes a canela.

Ya no estás tenso.

-Me alegro, Kai. El amor lo puede todo –la vehemencia de tus palabras me hace creer en la veracidad de las mismas.

Lo más importante para mí en este mundo es amarte, Rei.

¡Amarte por siempre y para siempre!

Pero lo haré de la única manera que conozco...

_Es mi manera de amarte… matarte._

_**And it waits for you**__**. **__(Y espera por ti.)_

-¡Oh, Kai! Ámame como sabes, yo te enseñaré otras maneras más dulces.

El brillo de tus ojos me deslumbra. Es oro líquido.

_Los muertos no aman._

_**My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up**__**. **__(Mis ojos son rojos y dorados, el cabello permanece levantado.)_

Me acuesto a tu lado mientras acaricio tu largo cabello azabache. Te pierdes en mi mar de fuego y yo en tus áureos orbes.

¿Cómo te gustaría morir?

-¿Qué? –la sorpresa no puede ser disimulada; el miedo tampoco.

¿Cómo te gustaría morir?

A mí me gustaría contigo entre mis brazos.

-¡Eres tan romántico!

_¿Morir es romántico?_

_Sí, claro que lo es._

-A mí… Contigo haciéndome el amor.

Un leve rubor tiñe tus mejillas.

_Rojo…_

_Me gusta el rojo. _

_Tan rojo como el carmesí de mis ojos._

_Como la seda de tu sangre._

Me gusta satisfacerte, Rei.

_¿Será que en verdad te amo?_

_**Why didn't I see this? **__(¿Por qué no lo vi?)_

_Me atrapaste._

_Soy un ser libre._

_Un fénix que debe volar a donde lo lleve el aire bajo sus plumas de fuego._

_¡No!_

_Ahora soy sólo un ave enjaulada para siempre por los sublimes hilos de la adoración que me ata a ti._

_**Get outta my head 'cause I don't need this.**__(Sal de mi cabeza porque no lo necesito.)_

_Ya es demasiado tarde…_

_He caído ante ti._

_Soy tuyo._

De acuerdo, cariño. Te prometo que así será.

Sonríes.

Te beso.

_¿De qué color es tu sangre?_

_¿A qué huele tu sangre?_

_¿A qué sabe tu sangre?_

Me coloco sobre ti, acariciando levemente tus costados. Puedo sentir tu miembro que ya reaccionó contra el mío.

Me enloqueces.

_No._

_Ya estabas loco._

_**I haven't changed a thing**__**. **__(No he cambiado nada.)_

_**I've felt the hate rise up in me**__**. **__(He sentido el odio alzarse en mí.)_

Estiro mi brazo hasta rozar tu entrepierna, masajeando la zona suavemente.

-Te amo.

Subo la mano hasta levantarte la camisa blanca que llevas, desabrochando parsimoniosamente los botones color marfil que la mantienen cerrada. Tu piel morena resalta con la blancura de tu vestimenta. Me dispongo a acariciar tu tersa piel. A hacerte mío.

_Hacerte mío por última vez._

Comienzo a perder el control de mis acciones. Me dejo llevar por los impulsos eléctricos que corren a través de mi espina dorsal.

_**Is it a dream or a memory? **__(¿Es un sueño o un recuerdo?)_

_Adoro esta sensación de perderme a mí mismo._

_Quiero perderme._

_Quiero olvidar quien soy._

_Olvidar que jamás seré como los demás._

_Como tú..._

Conforme me adentro en tu cuerpo y comienzo con el interminable vaivén que nos lleva al éxtasis, mi mente divaga. Se pierde en su mundo de pensamientos retorcidos.

_**Everything is turning blasphemy**__**. **__(Todo se está volviendo blasfemia.)_

_Escucha la voz que te dice: Mátalos a todos._

_Destrúyelo todo._

_Es la única manera de acabar con tu propia existencia._

Mi mísera existencia.

Escucho esa voz grave porque hace eco en la oscuridad de mis deseos. La escucho atentamente mientras deposito mi semilla en tu interior.

_**I've felt the hate rise up in me**__**. **__(He sentido el odio alzarse en mí.)_

Quiero acabar con ella.

_Quiero oírte gritar, escuchar tu dolor antes que tu placer._

Ahora es tu turno de dejar salir tu esencia, bañando nuestros vientres de ese delicioso y cálido líquido blanquecino.

Lo lamento.

_**Goodbye.**_(_Adiós.)_

Dejo escapar un grito ahogado al tiempo que me alzo sobre ti y alcanzo el bolsillo de mi pantalón, buscando uno de mis objetos más preciados, que había quedado abandonado a un lado de mí en la cama.

_-_Kai...

_**The flesh was in my bones. **__(La carne estaba en mis huesos.)_

_**The pain was always free. **__(El dolor siempre estuvo libre.)_

Escucho tu susurro temeroso y siento tus bellos ojos fijos en mi persona. Giro hacia ti para acariciar tu mejilla.

-Kai... -repites.

Adoro escuchar mi nombre proveniente de tu boca.

Comienzo a repartir pequeños besos en tus mejillas, párpados y labios. Te dejas llevar por mis delicados mimos. Cierras los ojos para sólo concentrarte en las sensaciones sobre tu inmaculada piel.

Te amo.

Arqueas la espalda dejando al descubierto tu largo y perfecto cuello. De un movimiento rápido y certero entierro el objeto que extraje en esa azulada vena que se marca en él.

No me olvides.

La sangre mana impasible desde la herida provocada. Miles de minúsculas gotas rojas se unen para formar un río carmesí. Mis granas orbes se pierden en la belleza de ése color. Me impregno en ese aroma desquiciante.

Huele a canela. Como tú.

Me agacho para estar a la altura del corte. Beso tiernamente intentando calmar el dolor que se refleja en tus gatunas facciones.

Sabe a chocolate: amargo, pero a la vez dulce.

Me enderezo para observar mi obra de arte.

Su color es semejante al de mis ojos rubíes. Es un hermoso color.

_**The flesh was in my bones**__**. **__(La carne estaba en mis huesos.)_

_**The pain was always free**__**. **__(El dolor siempre estuvo libre.)_

Te es muy difícil respirar.

Rei, cariño, te prometí que morirías mientras te hacía el amor.

Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

_**I wander out where you can't see**__**. **__(Camino donde no puedas ver.)__**  
**_

_**Inside my shell, I wait and bleed**__**. **__(Dentro de mi concha, espero y sangro.)_

Los últimos vestigios de vida que brillaban en tus dorados ojos se van opacando lentamente. Te doy un profundo beso en los labios llevándome tu último aliento.

Es mi manera de amarte... matarte.

_**And it waits for you. **__(Y espera por ti.)_

* * *

Bien, regresé a mi antiguo estilo, la verdad ya lo extrañaba. Ojalá se quede un rato para escribir un par de fanfics como éste… Mi primer lime, ¡qué emoción! Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios para saber qué tal les pareció._**  
**_


End file.
